


Victory

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Draco is so not punk, F/F, Football, I can't write punk oml, M/M, Punk/Jock, Soccer, kmn, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Harry's team is in the finals. Draco comes to watch.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I had it at 1,016 words. I cut it down so that it was only 1,000. I'm extra. Shut up

Harry watched as the designated punk, Draco Malfoy, shoved his way through the bleachers. Currently, he should be listening to his coach as he explained how the first half should go. Harry knew every play, had them all ingrained in his head. 

Usually, Draco doesn’t make it to his games, for reasons besides not liking sports, especially football. However, tonight is Harry’s last game. If they win tonight, they win the championship.

Harry sends Draco a small smile, knowing Draco won’t want others to see. Once he’s sure that Draco saw him, he turns back to his team. Coach finishes up his pep talk and sends the starters out onto the field. Taking up his spot as the striker, he waits for the whistle to blow. 

Throughout the game, Harry continues to watch Draco. He’s sitting on the top bleacher in the far left corner, leaning up against the fence, eating the concessions popcorn. Draco has a frown on his face every time Harry glances at him, but as soon as Draco notices the jock looking his way, he gives his boyfriend a slight grin. Which is enough for Harry to know that Draco is just pretending to not enjoy the game. The only reason why Draco hardly makes it out to Harry’s matches in the first place is that his dad doesn’t like Harry. Mr. Malfoy might not know that his son is dating the captain of the football team, but just them being friends irritates the elder Malfoy. So, Lucius Malfoy usually makes sure that his son is occupied on Harry’s game nights.

At the end of the first half, Harry’s team is down 3-2, and none of his teammates seem to be too excited about that.

“Jimmy, stay closer to the goal, don’t leave all the attempts at a goal to Ron. Ritchie, you need to be closed up. You and Jimmy get too close together. Ginny, I know you’re fast, but don’t get into Alicia’s territory too much. Ron, number 8 on their team tends to fake left when he goes for a goal, remember that. Everyone else, don’t think about the score. If you ignore the score and have fun, then you’ll do a lot better. Now, let’s head out and win this!” The rest of the teams yells along in agreement, jumping around, and knocking into each other.

Once both teams are both back on the field, the ref blows the whistle, and the second half begins. Harry manages to get one more goal in himself, with Ginny scaring two more. The final score of the game ended up being 5-4, with Harry’s team pulling out the win.

Once the ref had blown the whistle, signaling the end of the game, Harry’s team instantly ran towards him, as the crowd cheered from the bleachers. At some point during the team’s giant group hug, the students in the bleachers ran onto the field surrounding them all. Harry was lifted up onto his team members’ shoulders and paraded around the field. Eventually, he passes by a part of the fence that Draco is leaning up against, grinning. Harry taps Ron on the head, signaling for him to put him down. 

As soon as Harry’s feet touch the ground, Draco pushes himself off of the fence and walks towards the darker haired boy. “Nice win Potter. Didn’t think you had it in you,” Draco says, a hint of a smirk on his face.

“I’ve learned from experience that it’s fairly easy to surprise you, isn’t it Malfoy?” Harry grins.

“Yeah, and I’m about to  _ shock _ you.” Draco grabs the front of Harry’s jersey and pulls him into a kiss. Harry instantly reacts, wrapping his arms around the blond, grinning. He’s not sure what exactly brought this on, but he isn’t stupid enough to stop their first public kiss to ask.

After about thirty seconds, Draco pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against Harry’s. 

“What brought this up?” Harry asks breathlessly.

“Oh, I just figured that my dad can shove whatever issues he has with me up his ass. I don’t care about what he thinks anymore, just what I want.”

“That sounds like you took that line from some kind of rom-com.”

“Shut up,” Draco laughs, giving Harry another peck on the lips. 

“Well, you know, the team and probably half of the school is coming over to my house, now that you don’t give a shit about what your dad thinks, do you wanna join the party?”

“Obviously. I have a plan on getting Luna and Ginny together, and I think tonight would be the perfect night to put that plan into action. Don’t you.”

“I really couldn’t agree more.” Harry pulls away slightly, grabbing Draco’s hand, and turning to see that his teammates had left them alone. “Come on, let me get changed, then we can head out.” Draco nods, letting Harry pull him to the locker rooms.

Twenty minutes later, Draco is standing in Harry’s kitchen, as Harry unlocks the front door to his house so that he doesn’t need to keep opening it when someone arrives. Soon after, Harry walks back into the kitchen and heads right to the fridge. He pulls out a giant punch bowl and some sodas. “I couldn’t keep the beers here, my mum would have seen them before her and dad left for their business trip. Lee Jordan is bringing a lot of it later, so are the twins. I expect that Jimmy will bring some as well.” Harry places the drinks on a table. The sodas into a blue tub of ice, leaving a green tub for the beer.

“Ready to get this started?”

“I’m ready to finally let people know you’re taken.”

“You are not the only babe.”

Harry takes hold of Draco’s hand and pulls him out into the family room just as a large group of people arrives. The party is in full swing, and the two boys have never been happier.


End file.
